frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CherryCoke/Kraina Lodu 2- rozdział 4
Miłego czytania! A tym czasem u Anny i Kristoffa w Arendelle: A.- Jejuu.Nie wiem jak Elsa radzi sobie z tymi wszystkimi papierami. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo wróci. K.- Anna, spokojnie. Elsa niedługo wróci. Ale narazie musimy uporządkować te papiery. W końcu obiecaliśmy Elsie, że damy radę... Elsa obudziła się, spojrzała na zegar i od razu zerwała się z łóżka. Zaraz miała płynąć z narzeczonym do Arendelle. Zeszła do jadalni i szukała Leonarda. E.- Leonard! Leo, gdzie jesteś?! L.- Tutaj! E.- O, cześć. Zaraz musimy płynąć do Arendelle. L.- Tak, wiem. Już pakują nasze rzeczy. E.- Aha, dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że Anna ze wszystkim sobie poradziła. L.- Spokojnie. Napewno sobie poradziła. Wsiedli na statek i odpłynęli. Nagle ktoś zauważył burzowe chmury. - Wasza wysokość! Chyba będzie sztorm.- W tej samej chwili zaczął padać deszcz. L.- Elsa, idż pod pokład. Ja zaraz do ciebie przyjdę. Elsa poszła pod pokład ale zaraz wróciła. E.- Leon... bo wiesz... tak jakby... nasz statek jest... DZIURAWY!! Pod pokładem jest dziura, przez którą wpływa woda! L.-O nie... Elsa nagle pobiegła pod pokład. Próbowała zamrozić tą dziurę, ale to nie było takie łatwe. W końcu jej się udało. Nagle usłyszała głośny huk i krzyki. Wyszła na pokład i zobaczyła, że maszt się pali. E.- Co się stało?! - W maszt uderzył piorun. E.- A gdzie Leonard?! - Niestety, chyba wypadł za burtę... Elsa podeszła do burty i poczuła silne uderzenie w głowę i wpadła do wody. W tej chwili pomyślała o Annie i o tym jak w sztormie straciły rodziców. Nie chciała zostawić Anny samej. Próbowała wypłynąć ale straciła przytomność. Kiedy się ocknęła leżała na swoim łóżku a przy nim zobaczyła siedzącą Annę. A.- Elsa! Wreszcie się obudziłaś! E.- Co... Co ja tu robię? Gdzie Leonard?! A.- Jaki Leonard? A, no tak. Ten facet przywiózł jeszcze jakiegoś mężczyznę. Nie wiem kto to. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy. Ale on jeszcze się nie obudził. Znasz go może? E.- Tak. To Leonard, książę Diary i mój narzeczony. A.- Serio?! To twój narzeczony?! Oświadczył ci się?! E.- Mhm. A.- To cudownie! Lecę o tym powiedzieć Kristoffowi! E.- Anna czekaj! A.- Co? E.- A gdzie on jest? A.- Ale kto?! E.- No Leon. A.- Aaa. Nie wiem, chyba bada go lekarz. E.- Anna! Ale Anna już nie słyszała bo pobiegła do Kristoffa. Elsa wstała i chwiejnym krokiem wyszła z komnaty. Spytała się służącej gdzie jest Leon i poszła do niego. Weszła do komnaty, w której leżał. Nadal był nieprzytomny, ale oddychał. Siadła na łóżko i przytuliła się do niego. Po chwili zasnęła. Gdy się obudziła nadal leżała obok niego, ale był już przytomny. L.- E-Elsa? E.- Leon! Obudziłeś się wreszcie! L.- A-ale gdzie my jesteśmy? E.- W Arendelle. Ale jeszcze nie do końca wiem jak się tu znaleźliśmy. Leon przytulił się do Elsy i pocałował ją w czoło. Potem zeszli do sali tronowej, gdzie czekała na nią Anna i Kristoff. E.- Anna, Kristoff poznajcie księcia Leonarda z Diary, mojego narzeczonego. A.i K.- Miło mi poznać. L.- Mi również. A.- Elsa, co się właściwie stało? E.- No więc tak: był sztorm, dziurawy statek, Leon za burtą, piorun co uderzył w maszt, ja w wodzie. Więcej niepamiętam. A.- O matko!! To chyba cud, że żyjecie! E.- No chyba tak. A jak my się tu znaleźliśmy? A.- Przywiózł was jakiś rybak. Powiedział, że znalazł was jak łowił ryby. E. Aha. A.- O, właśnie! Elsa jak chcesz mogę jeszcze pare dni wypełniać za ciebie te papiery.- Uśmiechnęła się do Elsy nerwowym uśmieszkiem, bo tak naprawdę nie chciała wypełniać już nigdy więcej tych koszmarnych papierów. E.- Nie, nie trzeba. Sama muszę zająć się tymi papierami bo muszę przecież ustalić z Leonem datę naszego ślubu. A.- Na serio?! Taaaakkk!! Żegnajcie papiery!! Znaczy no dobrze, jak chcesz. No i jak?? Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. I proszę komentujcie!! :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania